Fused Dimensions
by Starfur Darkmoon
Summary: When two dimensions collide and Zane find outs that Cynder had another child, his life becomes chaos as he tries to figure out the clans, keep his children safe and sane, and tries to keep Cynder's heart in his hands. Kyle, Cals, and Alex are my friend's OCs. She is my friend from Deviantart and her username is Venomari19 Rated M because of the cussing and sexual stuff
1. Prologue

"Has anybody one seen Cynder around?" Zane started, sighing "I haven't seen her all day."

"No I haven't seen her in at least a week." Cole said.

"And we care why?" Kai asked, bitterly.

"Kai, you might be the ninja of fire, but that doesn't mean you always have to be mean..." Zane told him.

"I hope Cynder's dead, because I hate her." Kai said.

"Sometimes I wish you weren't part of this team because you're so negative..." Zane complained.

"And I wish Cynder wasn't a part of this team because she's a bitch. But that's not going to happen is it?" Kai sneered.

"Don't you have to do something Kai? Jeez…" Zane said.

"Oh hi guys, what are you up to?" Jade asked.

"No I don't!" Kai hissed at Zane.

"Daddy..." Shadow whined as she walked in with her blanket.

"But you do." Kai said. Shadow used her blanket like a whip and whipped Kai.

"OW! Zane! Control your kid!" Kai hissed, hiding.

"Well, you got what you deserved." Zane said.

Jade was trying not to laugh. "Okay that was awesome!"

"It's just a simple movement." Shadow said, walking over to her dad and hugging him.

"How was being whipped what I deserved?" Kai asked.

"Because you're being a jerk again, why else?" Zane told Kai. Shadow was looking up at her dad; she wanted to be picked up.

"Daddy...will you please pick me up?" Shadow asked, jumping.

"Oh, of course." Zane replied and picked Shadow up. Shadow snuggled up to her father,

"Where's mommy?" Shadow asked.

"She's out for now, she'll be back soon." Zane said with a sincere smile.

"You said that last month, and mommy hasn't been home in three years!" Shadow cried.

"...I know, I know..." Zane said looking at his feet.

"I want mommy..." Shadow whined.

"Me too Shadow...Me too." Zane said sadly. Jade was watching,

"Okay, this is really sad!" Jade started, she continued "Is there any way I can help?"

"You could try and track mommy, I placed a tracker in Wheatley while Wheatley and mommy were sleeping, GLaDOS was awake but she didn't care, she was busy working on something inside mommy." Shadow said, her childish voice wavering.

"Oh? Would it really work?" Zane questioned her, he was a little confused.

"I think it might." Shadow mumbled.

"One way to find out huh?" Zane said and smiled again.

"Ya!" Shadow cried.

"Let's do it, you seem to know what you're doing." Zane said.

"Of course I do, because I'm the daughter of a witch and the daughter of a robot!" Shadow said, jumping down and walking off. Zane followed Shadow,

"Teach me your ways, oh young one." Zane said, it in a funny way. Shadow froze,

"I never learned how to use a tracker!" Shadow cried.

"...Oh? I'll try my best to help." Zane told Shadow.

"Besides, the tracker locator is back at home, at mommy's home." Shadow mumbled.

"Um...And where would that be..?" Zane asked, confused.

"Mommy's lab...the...I can lead you there but I can't reach mommy's keypad." Shadow said, yawning.

"Okay, I'll help you." Zane told Shadow, smiling kindly. Shadow smiled and ran off, heading to the bridge to type in the coordinates of her mother's lab. Zane followed,

"Let me know when you need help Shadow." Zane said, watching his daughter.

"I will!" Shadow said.

"Please be careful okay Shadow." Zane said.

"I am being careful, daddy." Shadow replied.

"Alright, just making sure." Zane said. Shadow didn't say anything, she just kept typing.

"Are you sure you don't need any help?" Zane asked Shadow.

"No I'm not sure." Replied Shadow.

"Oh, you need help I assume?" Zane asked.

"I can't reach that button." Shadow whined.

"Here, let me get that." Zane said. Zane pushed the button Shadow was trying to reach.

"Thank you daddy!" Shadow said, just then her cellphone rang. Shadow took her cell out and handed it to Zane,

"I think that number is mommy's cell." Shadow said.

"O-Oh?" Zane said. Zane flipped the cell phone open and answered the phone,

"Hello?" Zane asked. There was some static before someone said something,

"Listen, I'm calling on Ms. Shade's phone, this was one of the only numbers in this phone. Ms. Shade is in the hospital, she's pretty wounded..." The voice said.

"I-Is she...Able to talk?" Zane asked.

"If she can, she just isn't speaking to us, but we are pretty sure she can't. If you want to you may come visit, I assume you know where the hospital is and Cynder Ebony Shade is in room 518." The lady said.

"Of course, I'll try to come as soon as possible." Zane replied.

"Oh and I need to ask, sir, what are you to Ms. Shade?" The lady asked then she asked "Does Ms. Shade have any children? Because if there is no one to take care of the child, they will give her to a foster home."

"Well, she's my girlfriend, Shadow is our child..." Zane said a little embarrassed.

"A child out of wedlock!? That's wrong, sir." The lady said.

"Daddy! How's mommy?" Shadow asked, jumping to get the phone.

"Shadow, wait one second," Zane said.

"Yes, Yes I know…" Zane continued to the lady.

"Then why'd you do it?" Asked the lady.

"But I wanna talk to mommy!" Shadow whined.

"Shadow, mommy can't, not right at the moment." Zane told Shadow then he told the lady; "Yeah, well, that's the kind of love that can't wait..."

"Well, may I talk to the little boy?" The lady asked, mistaking the name Shadow as a boy's name.

"This isn't mommy on the phone Shadow." Zane told Shadow.

"And Shadow's a girl…Heh." Zane said.

"My apologizes, can I talk to Shadow?" The lady asked.

"Then where's mommy?" Shadow asked.

"Mommy's busy right now, here; someone would like to talk to you Shadow." Zane said then put the phone up to Shadow's ear.

"Hello?" Shadow asked.

"Hello little girl, I want to say, your mommy is hurt but she will recover, do you wanna come visit her?" The lady asked.

"Ya!" Shadow said.

"Okay well then ask your daddy and I'll see you when you come here. Bye." The lady said.

"Bye!" Shadow said, she pushed the phone up.

"Let's go to Ninjago's Hospital, Shadow." Zane said, grabbing Shadow's hand.

"Umm, sir, you do know that this is the hospital in Death City...I've never heard of Ninjago, but you need to come to California, Death City is in California, but you must know that, I mean you are dating Cynder. Well bye!" The lady hung up.

"Oh...I know where Death City is daddy! It's in another dimension but I know the coordinates." Shadow said, she yawned.

"Death City? Other dimension? Is...That even possible?" Zane asked himself.

"It is possible." Shadow said, suddenly the Bounty began to shake.

"I didn't do that!" Shadow yelled.

"What's going on!?" Zane said, confused and nervous.

"I don't know!" Shadow cried, she shuddered.

Zane picked up Shadow and ran onto the deck of the Bounty. "Kai, Jay, Cole, Lloyd!" He yelled.

"Yes?" Kai said, turning around. Shadow glitched slightly,

"Inter-dimensional travel or it could be a bleeding dimension that fused with this one..." Shadow was mumbling, it was nonsense to the others but not to her.

"Never heard of it, sorry." Jay said. Shadow didn't actually hear Jay, she just kept mumbling about the possibilities of what the shaking was.

"Shadow? Are you okay?" Zane asked, kinda confused about her mumbling.

"Daddy...I can sense mommy's wavelength, it's weak and so is Wheatley's and GLaDOS's...we need to get there fast. That shaking was a dimensional fusion. The dimension of Ninjago is now fused with the dimension of Soul Eater. Which is a lot more of a dangerous realm, but mommy knows people here." Shadow said, rubbing her eyes.

Zane was still a little unsure about it. "Okay? I think...Do you know where the hospital is there?" Zane asked.

"I can follow mommy's soul wavelength, but it takes a lot of my energy, but I'll be," Shadow paused to yawn "Fine."

"Is it really a good thing for a little girl to be leading us?" Kai asked.

"She seems to know what she's doing, right?" Zane said.

"One, she said she that this place is more dangerous so as a parent shouldn't you be protecting her and not allowing her to lead us? Two, we don't know that, I mean she is Cynder's daughter and Cynder lies." Kai hissed.

"I'm not lying, I wouldn't lie to daddy." Shadow said, yawning.

"And three, your child looks exhausted." Kai added, he continued "I mean we did wake her up from her nap."

"No. We need to find Cynder; she is ill and need us." Zane told Kai.

"You. Are. The. Worst. Parent. I've. Ever. Met." Kai said, crossing his arms.

"I'll type in the coordinates, and then can I go back to my nap?" Shadow asked, jumping down.

"Let me see you have a kid Kai." Zane told Kai. "And yes Shadow, you may." He continued.

"Well even if I did, I'd still be a better parent because I know what parents have to know. One, children of her age do need a lot of sleep, two you have to watch them, three you need to make sure they learn by enrolling them in school, four you have to teach them how to behave, and five you have to teach them what's right and what's wrong." Kai said.

"Yay!" Shadow said, she walked away going to the bridge.

"Look Kai, Shadow knows what's right and what's wrong most of the time, she only picks on you cause you're a jerk a lot, And She's smart enough that she wouldn't even need to go to school...She's a part robot remember..." Zane said. Shadow walked into the wall that was just by the door,

"Smart? She can't even find a door. Still she needs sleep." Kai said, walking over to Shadow and helping her through the door way. Zane shook his head and sighed. Shadow was typing in the coordinates when something went wrong. Shadow screamed.

Zane gasped. "Shadow!" He cried then ran to Shadow.

Shadow finished typing the coordinates and then passed out; her systems didn't want to function.

"Shoot..." Zane said then started to reboot her system. Shadow beeped,

"See you are a bad parent." Kai said, walking out.

"Kai, please stop…she'll be fine." Zane said unimpressed with Kai.

"I'm not sure of that." Kai said, smirking.

"Go find a hobby...gosh...what does it take to get rid of you?" Zane joked.

"A pregnant girlfriend is what it takes to get rid of you." Kai teased.

"Hmp." Zane said and went off to Shadow. Kai laughed, Shadow dazedly got up, her eyes glowing slightly.

Shadow used shadow magic and attacked Kai.

"Shut up!" Hissed Shadow, her hands glowing.

"Woah Shadow, leave Kai be." Zane said and chuckled.

"Fine." Shadow sat down.

"Oww..." Kai moaned.

"I thought you were a tough guy, Kai." Zane said.

"And I thought you were a tough girl." Kai remarked.

Zane lost his nerve and gave Kai a nice Punch in the nose. "Knock the crap off Kai…"

"Go see your girlfriend." Kai sneered.

"I will." Zane said back. Shadow's cell rang,

"Daddy, it's that lady again." Shadow handed Zane her phone.

"Hello? Am I speaking with Shadow's father?" Asked the nurse.

"Y-Yes, Yes it is, what can I do for you?" Zane asked.

"It seems Cynder was in a coma for a little bit, but she is fine now, and I must add, she was pregnant. I must ask for you to come here quickly." The nurse said.

"W-What!? Pregnant? Er...Um okay, I'll get there as soon as I can!" Zane said.

"Like I said, all it takes is a pregnant girlfriend to get rid of you. Take your daughter." Kai hissed.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to go; Ms. Shade just fell back into a coma!" The nurse hung up.

"If your girlfriend was pregnant, you'd understand Kai." Zane said, he grabbed Shadow.

"Go see your girl, I'm telling Sensei you're going to be gone for a while." Kai said.

"Daddy...I wanna sleep..." Moaned Shadow.

"Yes Shadow, but before you do that, would you mind helping me find this hospital in 'Death city'?" Zane asked.

"Just ask Maka or Soul or someone..." Shadow mumbled, walking away.

"Uh...Who…?" Zane asked pretty confused.

"Them." Shadow pointed out the window.

"O-Oh!" He said then went out to see them, after picking Shadow up.

"Um...Excuse me?" Zane asked.

Shadow went back to her nap.

"Hello." Maka said.

"Hi, I need to know how to get to the hospital; my girlfriend is there...I'm a tad lost…heh..." Zane said a bit embarrassed. Maka smiled,

"We were heading there now, Cynder's there, we thought we'd go visit and see how she and Julien are doing." Maka smiled.

"Having a kid at the age of sixteen is so uncool." Soul said.

Zane blushed in embarrassment, "Ahem...Er, yeah, I know Cynder." Zane said.

"Cool." Soul said.

"Let me guess you heard that she had a kid and then went to battle, got hurt and went back?" Maka asked.

"Um sure…" Zane said.

"Alright, well we better hurry, since Cynder went back into a coma." Maka said, starting to run. Zane ran after them with Shadow in his arms. Shadow was sound asleep,

"Who's the little girl?" Maka asked.

Zane hesitated at first. "...She's my daughter."

"Who's the mother? And she's cute." Maka smiled.

"W-we're gonna visit her at the hospital today actually..." Zane said.

"Cool, after visiting her, you can visit Cynder." Soul said.

"Yeah okay." Zane said.

"What's wrong?" Maka asked.

"Nothing, why?" Zane said, quickly.

"You seem nervous." Maka said.

"I am, for Cynder." Zane replied.

"Why?" Soul asked.

"Well, she's just a close friend." Zane said with a smile.

"How close?" Soul asked.

"Does it matter?" Zane said, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes." Soul replied.

"She's just close alright? Jeez…" Zane said.

"You said earlier that you were going to see your little girl's mother, and now you told us you were just going to see Cynder, so is Cynder her mother?" Asked Maka.

"Alright fine, I won't lie; yes Cynder is her mother…" Zane said. Maka stopped as did Soul,

"What's her name? So I'm gonna guess Julien is your new child?" Maka was smiling; she had guessed by the soul that the little girl was Cynder's daughter.

"Her name's Shadow." Zane said, smiling.

"Why is she named that?" Soul asked.

"...Because she can be." Zane said, not actually knowing why.

"Oh, may be Cynder will know." Maka said, she started running again. Shadow mumbled something in her sleep,

"Tisket, tasket mommy's in a casket." Shadow sang in her sleep.

Zane followed and looked at Shadow oddly. "Hm?" Shadow snored, not making any other noise after her little song.

"I know that song, Cynder's lullaby, she sings it a lot." Maka said.

"Oh okay." Zane said.

When they got to the hospital, and into Cynder's room.

Cynder had a heart monitor attached to her arm, and an IV attached to her arm. There was a crib in the corner,

"Hello, Maka and Soul, who is your friend?" Asked Tsubaki, she was volunteering at the hospital.

"This is Zane, Cynder's boyfriend, and that's their daughter Shadow." Maka said, pointing at Shadow. Shadow bolted awake at the mention of her name,

"My name was said, what do you want?" Asked Shadow.

"Woah there, it's okay. They're just introducing you." Zane said.

"So…do I have brother or sister?" Shadow asked. Tsubaki smiled,

"Oh, right. The child in the crib is a boy, his name is Julien. He seems to be very smart." Tsubaki walked over to the crib and picked Julien up.

Zane walked over and looked at Baby Julien. "He's so cute!" Zane exclaimed.

"When Cynder wakes up, tell her." Tsubaki said, smiling. Julien cooed,

"I must admit, he is pretty cute." Soul said.

"You wanna hold him?" Tsubaki asked Zane.

"Of course I do!" Zane said with a big grin. Tsubaki gently handed Julien to Zane, after Shadow had jumped down.

'I don't like this.' Shadow thought, the darker part of her mind was working faster than her normal part of her mind. Julien starred up at Zane, cooingof her mind was working faster then her normal part of her mind. .

"Wanna see your little brother, Shadow?" Zane asked Shadow.

"Keep him away from me!" Hissed Shadow, unsheathing her claws. Hissed Shadow, unsheathing her claws."Like her mother, Shadow was not fond of children.

"Alright, alright." Zane sighed.

"Did you see your Mommy, Shadow?" Zane then asked. Julien cooed again, Shadow growled,

"I saw, she's not awake, and calculations say, that she won't be. Not for at least three or more, months." Shadow bitterly spoke. Zane handed Julien back to Tsubaki and he went down to Shadow's height,

"Shadow, I know you're a bit upset at all this, just promise me you'll be a good girl." Zane said, smiling. Julien cooed again, moving his hand to try and grab Zane's hand,

"You are treating me like some incompetent fool. Daddy, I love you but I'm not like you. I'm like mommy, and you know that." Hissed Shadow, crossing her arms.

Zane hugged Shadow, "I know, but that's why I love you Shadow." He said and smiled. Shadow twitched,

"Let. Go. Of. ME!" Hissed Shadow in her demonic voice. Cynder bolted awake, her eyes wide and scared.

"Z…" Cynder barely could speak, she was sweating. The heart monitor began to beep rapidly.

"Cynder!" Zane said running over to her hospital bed.

"Z…" Cynder mumbled, she couldn't talk well.

"Brain damage." Maka said, as she walked over. Cynder shook her head and placed her right hand on her left wrist, on Wheatley, and her left hand on her throat, as if saying,

"Wheatley cannot repair my voice, I will re-learn to use it, but it might take time." Cynder looked at Shadow, smiling. Shadow looked shocked,

"_Why would you replace me?_" Shadow asked, bitterly. Cynder looked taken back.

"W-what do you mean Shadow? Why would we ever replace you?" Zane questioned Shadow.

"Another child, male. Males are always held higher in a family for they can carry the family name when a female cannot." Shadow bitterly said.

"S…Shadow that's a lie." Cynder managed to stubble out.

"Shut up! YOU LIE!" Shadow hissed. Cynder looked very hurt.

"You're kidding me, Shadow? Cynder could easily take me down in an instant. And some women hold their family's name." Zane told her.

"That is only when there is no male, and that is rare. It is unlikely. And besides still the family always holds male higher. Just ask mother." Hissed Shadow.

Zane shook his head. "Shadow, I know you're jealous and all…But don't be mad at your new brother, he's barely a day old yet…"

"That's incorrect," Tsubaki said, she continued "Julien is six months old. Since Cynder got hurt and we had no idea about you and Shadow yet, he kind had to stay here. He would have said something, but I think he's trying to sleep."

"No actually, I'm just enjoying the chaos of my older sibling arguing with our father." Julien said his voice slightly corrupted. Shadow frowned,

"SHUT UP SMART ASS!" Shadow hissed, trembling.

"O-Ooh…I was told he had just been born...Um...My bad...And er…Is it normal that my child is...talking at his age?" Zane asked a small bit confused.

"It is for a robot, not for a human. Ya the nurse that called you thought he just had been born...since he's so light and small..." Tsubaki said, smiling.

"I talked at his age too." Shadow snapped.

"Ah, stupidity is entertaining." Julien smirked.

"Julien! Be respectful, please!" Zane said in a slightly loud tone.

"Oh? Now I see, you want me to be well behaved." Julien laughed, jumping out of the cradle, he walked over, and continued "Simply father, I have been here six months without one reprimand, or companion. I've been up to something sinister, but you will never know what I have done, for I have magic, and you do not."

"Julien!" Cynder shouted.

"I forgot mother was-" Julien began.

"Julien Shade! Come!" Cynder hissed, Julien disobeyed. Cynder got up, not caring of the pain in that was in her bleeding chest.

"Cynder wait! You shouldn't get up!" Zane said to her.

"Zane you know as much as I do, that we have to reprimand misbehaving children, besides, I still have to stay here. You are going to have to take care of this little spit-fire." Cynder said, grabbing Julien and picking him up.

"Let go of me!" Hissed Julien.

"I might not be able to handle both of them and Kai at once...Heh..." Zane said, chuckling a little.

"Zane…I'm not in the mood…" Cynder mumbled, shoving Julien into Zane's arms.

"Oh wonderful, I'm going to go see father's home." Julien said.

"Yes, and you'd better behave. I'm not afraid to discipline you." Zane told Julien.

"Oh yes, for you've done such a good job with sister." Julien said. Shadow was just sitting in a chair, meditating.

"I stand corrected." Julien smiled and continued "This is going to be fun."

"I'm teleporting you guys home...I need rest." Cynder gave Zane a kiss to the lips and Shadow a kiss to the head before laying back down on the bed and teleporting Zane, Shadow and Julien back to the Bounty.

"Oh how wonderful! A flying boat!" Julien smirked.

"Yes, Yes, Julien. Promise me you'll behave? And beware of Kai; he isn't always in a good mood…" Zane said kinda quietly. Kai walked out,

"Okay what's with the new kid?" Kai asked. Smirking Julien walked up to Kai,

"Oh dear it seems there is an elder." Julien said.

"He sounds like you, Zane." Kai snickered and went to walk over to Zane. Julien tripped Kai and in turn Kai landed on Shadow. Shadow immediately began to cry from the pain, since Kai's sword had gone into her leg.

"S-Shadow!" Zane said and ran over to her as quick as he could. "Don't just stand there Kai! Do something Jeez! Zane said loudly. Kai quickly got up, pulling his sword out,

"It hurts!" Shadow cried.

"Just the chaos I needed." Julien whispered, walking inside of the Bounty. Zane was helping Shadow's wound, so he didn't notice Julien wondering about.

"Woah...Dude...Are you like lost? Where's your Mom...Dad or whatever you come from, Hm?" Someone on the Bounty asked little Julien.

Shadow was crying about the pain.

"Oh I am far from lost. My father is up stairs, helping my wounded sister. I am just wondering." Julien replied.

"O-Oh? Is your sister okay? Or? Oh I never got your name little guy." The person said.

"Why don't you go and see? Humbly I am Julien. Now who are you?" Asked Julien.

"Uh...I er...might pass for now...I tend to just get in the way of those things...And my names Jade! Glad to meet you Julien!" She said with a cheeky smile.

"Well Jade-san, it isn't all that bad." Julien laughed, he walked away, farther into the stomach of the Bounty.

Jade stood there for a moment. "Jade-san? I'm good with that." She said then she began following Julien.

"Now, where is it?" Julien asked himself. Julien wondered into the male ninja's room.

"Where's what?" Jade asked curious at what he was doing.

"Nothing." Julien teleported to the bridge.

"Ah, here we are." Julien smiled as he used magic to type in something. The control panel began to glitch and beep.

Kyle had heard it and ran in. "What's going on in here?" She asked looking at Julien.

"Oh just a little chaos." Julien replied, laughing.

"Oh, so you're a little trouble maker I see? Where's your Father eh?" Kyle asked.

"My father is on the deck, helping my sister with her wound. My mother is in the hospital. And yes how kind of you to see, I am a trouble maker, why? Because I was left alone in a hospital cradle, and not once did I get reprimanded for what I did." Julien laughed.

"So I see..." Kyle said a little annoyed.

"Why not go speak with my father?" Julien asked. Jay notived" not in the mood...ng Julien and picking him up.

y here. You are goign es up, tell her."aby Julien

"Well, to me it sounds like your father is a bit busy. I suggest you behave little one." Kyle told Julien.

"Oh but why? I love chaos, it's so funny. I'm a Shade, and you expect me to behave? That's like asking my mother, Cynder, not to get hurt or to control her evil side, Hatred." Julien laughed.

"Catch me if you can!" Julien shouted, running under Kyle and out the door.

"Heh, this will be a fun one." Kyle said and chuckled "I'm gonna get you little turd!" Kyle began to run after Julien. Julien smiled and slide under Cole,

"What the!? Who was that?!" Cole exclaimed. Julien laughed and bolted even faster.

"Haha! I'd like you to meet Julien, Cole! Zane's newest child!" Kyle said running and laughing for she was enjoying chasing the little guy down.

"Zane has another kid?!" Cole said, confused. Julien smiled, he ran out onto the deck, he leaped up onto were the sails were.

"HA COME GET ME NOW BITCH!" Shouted Julien.

"That's it!" Shadow hissed, bouncing onto her feet.

"Oh why such a dirty mouth eh?" Kyle asked and went to where Julien was.

Julien grabbed one of the sails and jumped off, ripping it in the process. Julien landed in front of Shadow.

"I could tell when I meant you, that you're a trouble maker. Your soul is almost a kishin's. And I hate kishins, mother kills them, so then I'll take on her part for now. I'LL KILL YOU AND TAKE YOUR SOUL!" Shouted Shadow, unsheathing her claws and slamming her claws into Julien's chest. Julien teleported onto the roof of where the rooms where. Julien healed himself.

"OH, NO YOU DON'T!" Hissed Shadow, calculating a way to get to Julien.

"Woah you two, hang on there!" Kyle said then she ran over and grabbed Shadow tightly.

"Let go of me, you imbecilic human!" Shadow hissed, clawing at Kyle's arm.

"COME GET ME BITCH!" Julien hissed, his hands glowing a bright shade of metallic brown. Julien had a smirk on his face.

"Dear Lord this is interesting..." Kyle thought to herself, while she holding Shadow.

"I can't let you go Shadow; I won't allow fighting like this." Kyle told Shadow. Shadow teleported out of Kyle's hand, and onto were Julien was, unlike him, her magical specialty was fighting magic and not healing or chaos.

"Unlike you, young brother, my magic specializes in fighting. When you-" Shadow began.

"Incorrect, you see I specialize in more than one area of magic, I was left alone for six months, and I have a higher intellect then you. Do you really think your better than me? Like you said, the male is always the family favorite and in a magical family it means they get more magic and more knowledge." Julien smirked. That was the last straw, every little piece of Shadow being well behaved broke. Shadow tackled Julien, her eyes shifting to a dark shade of red.

"You ass hole!" Shadow hissed, slashing her claws against Julien's cheek. Julien smirk, just as he planned.

"Oh older sister, you are more metallic then me, I am more human. I have an eas-" Shadow stabbed Julien's throat which cut off his ability to speak. Shadow got up; the blood on her dress was obviously going to stain it. Shadow back flipped off landing perfect in front of Kyle.

"That should horrify him enough to make him behave." Shadow mumbled as Julien healed himself.

"You are frightening..." Julien whispered, sitting up, trembling.

"Ah shoot...Not good…" Kyle said, and then Zane ran out.

"What's going on here!?" He yelled, rather angry.

"Daddy! Brother was being bad!" Shadow began to fake cry, but of course her father could never tell that she was. Julien jumped down, and walked over,

"You should know better, I'm a spirit of chaos, I'm evil or are stupid and don't know what you are supposed to do!?" Julien hissed.

"Enough! I'm tired of you two fighting!" Zane hissed.

"And I thought you'd be a good father from when I was born till when I left, obviously I was incorrect. Just know I hate you." Shadow said, sinisterly. Shadow smirked and teleported.

"Damned sister." Julien laughed teleporting after Shadow.

"I told you that you were a bad parent! You just lost both of your kids!" Laughed Kai.

"Kai, Shut it, seriously, you're not helping with this matter. Go mop the deck or something." Kyle said bluntly. Zane sighed,

"My children aren't like normal children...And they may be obnoxious and whatnot, but that is why I love them." Zane said.

"Kyle, don't you have a child to be taking care of?" Kai asked, he continued "Then why aren't you looking for them? Not like you even know where they are." A loud static sound, Shadow and Julien appeared,

"SHIT!" They both shouted, hiding behind their father, trembling.

"I was chatting with Collins, and said the wrong thing." Shadow stammered, grabbing Zane's left leg.

"You're a scaredy cat." Julien hissed, walking in front of Zane, he stuck his tongue out.

"Ah, yes but Kai, one I know she's safe with Cals currently, and even if I didn't know that, I'd just find out. Are you not aware I can use the force to sense these things, bone head?" Kyle sighed.

"What's this about hm?" Zane then asked Shadow.

"Daddy…Collins hates us, he wants us dead since we are your spawn…" Shadow said. Collins appeared, blood drenched his gi.

"You thought you'd get away with impregnating my creator? She is not someone to create your spawns with, and now the punishment for of you, is for me kill your children." Collins smirked. Julien backed away; he didn't expect Collins to have such a strong soul.

"I know, I was just saying." Kai hissed.

"Woah there, I don't think we need any more trouble today." Kyle said, with a small glare.

"Please leave them alone!" Zane said, looking right at Collins and guarding Shadow and Julien.

"You think I'm just going to leave them be? I'm not afraid of any of you, I'm stronger then you. Now if you were my mother, that'd be different but she's in the hospital. They're dying, wither you like it or not, and if I have to, I'll kill you two." Collins laughed. Julien and Shadow looked at each other,

"Collins...no! You know if you hurt dad that mom will be shattered, you don't want to have to keep her from committing suicide all the time, do you?!" Shadow shouted.

"Fair point, but I'm going to kill Shadow and Julien on way or another, wither I have to use magic or not." Collins said, stepping forward.

"Do you really think you're scary? Well you're not. Do you really think your smart going after a witches children, mom gonna know it was you and she'll kill you. And you know that, I'll kill you if I have to, we both will, but we don't want to, now where is NNNCH? He certainly be friendlier with us then you." Julien said.

"How...do you know that stuff?" Collins asked.

"I just do." Julien laughed.

"Does he like fucking up my sensors?" Collins asked, confused.

Zane was clearly a bit nervous yet annoyed at the same time. He didn't know how to deal with Collins, because Collins was indeed stronger than him.

Shadow's body disappeared into the darkness, she bolted forward, and using her magic she jumped out of the shadows and punched Collins. Collins grabbed her by her hair,

"That was a stupid move." Collins laughed and took his dagger out, placing it against Shadow's throat.

"DADDY!" Shadow screamed.

Zane gasped and charged into Collins knocking him over. "Don't touch my daughter! Do you have any idea what will happen to Cynder if you harm her!? She'll be a wreck, you idiot!" Zane yelled.

"I can still kill her using magic. I care about my creator, but not her children." Collins laughed, using magic to hold Shadow. The dagger was still against her neck.

"DAMN IT!" Julien shouted, he bolted over and snagged the dagger from the air, he used magic to get his sister down.

"Ow." Julien groaned when Shadow landed on him. Collins laughed and used magic to pick both of them up.

"Well shit." Shadow and Julien said in duo. Kyle then butted in using the force to pull them away,

"Collins, Do you realize how mad your creator will be if you carry through with this?" Kyle asked, she continued "She most certainly won't be pleased with you."

"Cynder will get over it, besides she knows how I am, I mean she built me." Collins said. His magic was a lot stronger than the force, so Collins grabbed Shadow and Julien back. Collins used his magic to grab the dagger and slit Shadow's throat, Shadow's eyes grew absent of life, her body disappeared and became a soul.

"SHADOW!" Julien cried, trembling.

Zane just stood there in shock. "S-...Shadow..." He said with his eyes wide open. Julien's chaos magic shot Collins off the side of the Bounty, which in turn release Julien from Collins's magical grasp. Julien grabbed Shadow's soul,

"S...Shadow..." Julien cried, tears dripped from his cheeks. Julien hugged Shadow's soul closely,

"Why? Shadow...why?" Julien asked, shocked by how fast it all happened.

Zane walked over to Julien, obviously still shocked as well. "Julien…I...I don't even know what to say..."

"Daddy...I'm sorry...I'll behave..." Julien said, he was so afraid, he no longer felt the need to misbehave.

"And that is the way to really fuck with people." Shadow laughed, her soul glowing.

Zane jumped back, a little startled. "D-Did that just talk?!"

"Yes! Yes it did!" Julien cried, happily. Julien closed his eyes and concentrated,

"Come on little brother!" Shadow shouted, every word she said made the soul glow.

"Shut up! You aren't helping." Julien said.

"What are you doing Julien?" Zane asked a bit confused. Kyle was just standing in the background standing there processing this all.

"My specialty is healing magic and chaos; I'm trying to fix this, since it is my fault." Julien said.

"This is boring, being trapped in little sphere, noting being able to do anything." Shadow mumbled.

"Just be patient Shadow…" Zane said. "What happened to Collins?" He then asked.

"Collins was set over the side of the Bounty by my chaos magic." Julien said. Shadow's soul disappeared and Shadow's human body appeared.

"YOU DID IT!" Shadow shouted, grabbing her brother and squeezing him. Collins reappeared,

"Oh you thought I was gone for good, didn't you?" Collins smirked.

"Oh go find a hobby, that doesn't involve hurting children." Kyle said bluntly, with her arms crossed.

Zane, however, was already hugging Shadow to death.

"Dad, I can't breathe." Shadow said, trying to escape her father's deathly bear hugs.

"GET A LIFE!" Shouted Julien, who shot Collins over the side of the Bounty.

"Whoops." Julien laughed.

Zane let go of Shadow, "Sorry about that…"

"It's okay, I love you daddy." Shadow smiled, hugging her father's leg.

"Can I have a hug?" Julien asked. Shadow glomped him.

Zane chuckled, "Come here you two!" He said and he bear hugged them both.

"I can't breathe!" Shadow and Julien yelped. Shadow kissed her father's cheek,

"Can I go back to my nap?" Shadow yawned.

"Wow, you're five, and you nap? I don't…then again I normally just cause chaos…" Julien mumbled.

"Nothing's wrong with naps." Kyle said from behind them.

"Maybe you should sleep a bit Julien." Zane suggested.

"Why?" Julien asked.

"Apparently there is." Shadow laughed.

"Sleep helps you to get your energy back…not like that's always a good thing, for you…Er…But it will help you feel better too." Zane told Julien. Shadow slipped out of her dad's grip and walked over to Kyle,

"Aunty Kyle," Shadow said, she paused to yawn. She always liked to call everyone something, besides Kyle was like an aunt to her, "Can you help me get cleaned up? I'd hate to stain my favorite dress; mommy took such precaution in sewing this." Julien sighed,

"Daddy, I'm going to try my best to behave…I promise." Julien snuggled into Zane's arm and fell asleep.

"Sure Shadow, why don't you go and grab yourself a change of clothes and we'll go from there, alright?" Kyle replied back to Shadow.

"I'm glad, Julien." Zane smiled.

"Okay Aunty Kyle!" Shadow shouted as she ran off. Julien cooed in his sleep, unlike most babies Julien didn't suck his thumb. Kyle went after Shadow. Zane, however, just lightly bounce Julien while he slept.

Shadow smiled and grabbed her pajamas from her mother's and her room. She walked back out,

"I got my pajamas, Aunty Kyle!" Shadow shouted.

Julien cooed again, before glitching slightly.

"Not another child." Kai moaned, realizing that Julien was indeed Zane's.

"Alrighty Shadow, let's go get ya cleaned up." Kyle told her and smiled.

"Oh stop Kai, you're just jealous." Zane teased.

"Why would I be jealous over a child? Their annoying." Kai said. Julien whimpered in his sleep.

"Okay." Shadow walked over to Kyle. Kyle gave Shadow a piggy back ride.

"I thought at first too, but now that I have them, they're fun at times too." Zane said in reply to Kai.

Shadow smiled and laughed.

"I don't think that they are ever fun." Kai said.

"You don't know that, until you have one of your own Kai, trust me." Zane snickered.

"And I won't have my own, because I'll never have a girl friend." Kai dully said. Suddenly some girl tripped on the side walk below,

"Ow!" She shouted. Julien made a strange noise, like a car and a growl.

"That's your problem Kai... and what are you doing Julien?" Zane asked kinda confused. Julien was asleep.

"I'm not good with girls...but I think the girl who just tripped is cute, I'm gonna ask if we can touch the Bounty down so I can invite her aboard." Kai said, running off.

"Okay then…Good luck with that." Zane mumbled. Julien made the noise again.

"Aunty Kyle, can we check on my brother real quick?" Shadow asked.

"Certainly." Kyle said and smiled, then brought Shadow back the way they came.

Julien bolted awake, panting slightly.

"Not again...the same...always..." Julien mumbled, fear was in his eyes.

"Weee!" Shadow shouted.

"Are you alright, Julien?" Zane asked. Kyle just came on deck, running with Shadow on her back.

"Just a repeating nightmare..." Julien replied.

"I have those when I ever I sleep, I'm sick of it, but it became normal." Shadow smiled.

"O-Oh okay..." Zane said.

"I'm okay daddy." Julien passed out.

"Heh heh magical exhaustion." Shadow laughed.

"Aw shoot, Julien..." Zane shook his head.

"He's going to be alright though, right Shadow? I'm not 'too' familiar with magic and all." Kyle said.

"I'm not sure. It depends on how much magic he used, and since he didn't take naps...he's most likely to be asleep for a while." Shadow mumbled.

"Well, guess I'd better tuck him in somewhere." Zane started walking away.

"Ya..."Shadow mumbled, she continued "PUT HIM IN MY CRIB!"

"Can we go get me changed?" Asked Shadow.

"Alright, thank you Shadow." Zane said and walked off.

"You bet! Hold on tight!" Kyle smirked and ran with Shadow on her back.

"This is fun." Shadow said, she continued "YOU'RE WELCOME DADDY!"

Kyle laughed and kept running until they reach the bathroom. "Alrighty, hop down please. Time to get ya cleaned up!" Kyle told her. Shadow smiled and jumped down,

"Having blood on you makes you smell like death." Shadow mumbled.

"Heh, I know how that feels..." Kyle said grabbing a towel for Shadow.

"THIS SMELLS LIKE DEATH!" Shadow shouted.

"Well, then take it off silly." Kyle laughed. "I'll give you some privacy if you want." She continued, about to walk out the door. Shadow took off her dress,

"I smell like death." Shadow mumbled.

"Sorry about earlier, I'm just glad you're alright." Kyle said from outside the door.

"Nah, it's fine." Shadow said, she walked over and turned on the bath.

"I need to get the scent of blood off or I'm gonna go insane." Shadow laughed a bit.

"Yeah, you do that." Kyle laughed with her. Shadow hopped into the tub once it was full.

"Woo! Water feels amazing!" Shouted Shadow.

Kyle laughed. "I Bet! I'm gonna close the door a bit and stand 'guard' so no boys can come in."

"Aunty Kyle, why is mommy going to be in a coma for two years or so?" Asked Shadow.

"I um, don't exactly know your mother's case...But she must have been severely injured to have that happen...I do hope she's alright." Kyle replied to Shadow.

"Can we go see mommy again?" Shadow asked.

"You'll have to talk to your Dad after you're done here." Kyle told Shadow.

"I want to go with you and Alex not with Daddy and Julien." Shadow mumbled, she closed her eyes and went under the water to get the blood out of her dark brown hair.

"O-Oh? I might...I just don't really know where this place is…Well I do but I don't know how I to get there..." Kyle said wondering whether to do it or not.

"I do." Shadow replied, she finished up her bath and got out of the water. Shadow pulled the plug so the water could be let out. She grabbed a towel and began to dry off.

"So I suppose I'd let your Dad know that you'll be gone. So he doesn't worry." Kyle told Shadow. Shadow smiled,

"Ya, but first can you help me?" Shadow asked, sighing.

"Sure." Kyle said and walked in. Shadow sighed.

"Are you okay?" Kyle asked helping Shadow.

"No." Shadow replied.

"What's up then?" Kyle asked, a little worried.

"It's nothing you would understand…" Mumbled Shadow.

"That's not my point, even if I don't get it completely; I'll still listen and try to help the best I can." Kyle assured and smiled. Shadow looked away,

"I..." Shadow hurried and got dressed. Shadow then bolted out the door and teleported to her mother's lab. Which was basically suicide since that was where Collins resided.

Julien bolted awake; he could sense that his sister was in danger.

"And I thought she was the more mature one...now why would sister go back to mummy's lab?" Julien had a thick British accent since the doctor, who had been around him the most had, had a thick accent.

Kyle ran out to find Zane. "Zane! Shadow teleported! I sense She's gonna get herself into trouble!" Kyle told him.

Zane looked to Julien. "Julien, you can teleport, correct? If so, please teleport me, you and Kyle, that is if you don't mind coming Kyle." Zane said looking worried about Shadow.

"I'll come if it's necessary; I don't wanna cause any problems with my presence." Kyle told him. Julien thought for a second,

"I have enough energy to teleport there, but not back. Shadow should have enough since she is older that I. We need to get there now!" Julien's accent did make it a little hard to understand him, but they could understand him. Julien teleported Zane, Kyle and himself into Cynder's lab, to near where Shadow was.

"I can't teleport to where she is, I'm too weak." Julien passed out. Shadow's sinister laughter echoed, the switch in her brain for her own darkness had switched on when Collins's went to kill her and got a shot in. Zane looked around,

"Shadow!" Zane called. Shadow cackled, it was a cruel sound.


	2. Chapter 1: Shadow's insanity

"R...Run..." Collins's voice echoed, he sounded broken. Shadow had ripped Collins a part.

"S-Shadow? What have you done?" Zane asked with his eyes widened. Kyle stood there as well. Shadow walked out, she was covered with oil,

"He's gone, daddy, finally gone." Shadow laughed. Cynder was going to be pissed to find out her little robot had been destroyed.

Zane looked at her, a bit of anger in his eyes. "Shadow. Your Mother won't be happy with you." Zane told Shadow. Shadow gave Zane the innocent face,

"But daddy, I just came to get something from my room and Collins tried to kill me." Shadow whined.

Zane didn't take that angered look away. "It doesn't matter, you know better!" He slightly raised his voice. Shadow rolled her eyes and walked away, not caring.

"Oh up yours." Shadow hissed, with a sinister laugh.

"I don't appreciate you being rude; Take us home this instant Shadow." Zane demanded, obviously mad for Shadow's behavior. Kyle just stayed behind them, not wanting to cause more problems. Shadow lifted her hand, and showed the middle finger,

"Do you really think I care? You're a robot, which is easily torn apart, Collins is more advanced and he was torn just like a piece of paper, I can easily rip you apart too. This is MY home daddy." Shadow walked. Zane's face looked a bit red.

"Are you alright, Zane..?" Kyle asked him.

"Just very irritated. Don't worry; when her mother finds out, I don't think she'll be happy..."

"Mommy won't wake for another year or two. She's in a coma, remember?" Shadow sneered.

"Yes I remember. But Shadow, think about it." Zane said.

"Or I could just kill her." Shadow dully said.

"Shadow! You're being a brat, I hate to say that but you're not being good at all!" Zane was starting to get annoyed. Shadow flipped Zane off, and walked away. She didn't care,

"Whatever." Shadow said. Kyle looked at Zane,

"That went well." She said, sarcastically. Zane just looked at her.

"Really? Not the time for sarcasm…" Kyle shrugged. Shadow walked away to her room, grabbing out some tools that her mother used for murder.

"Hm...I think we should follow Shadow…" Zane said. Kyle nodded,

"Sure, but who knows what she's planning on next…Heh..." Kyle said. Collins crawled over, still working,

"I'm in pain..." He mumbled, he left a trail of oil.

"Shadow is most likely planning on killing you." Collins added his voice weak. Kyle ran over to where Collins was and went down to his level to help him,

"Shadow will be Shadow...We can't change that…We just have to figure out a way to prevent her from...Harming any of us..." Kyle told Collins.

"Yes, but how do we do that? She's a robot and a witch...I'm not all certain how to stop witches." Zane said.

"Shadow's a bot like you and I, she has weaknesses. In Cynder's lab she has a gun; she uses it to reprimand me when I am misbehaving. Grab it and use it on Shadow, it will most likely shut her down." Collins stumbled out.

"Thank you!" Zane said, and then ran into Cynder's Lab to go find it. Shadow held the gun in her hand; she was standing on the table,

"Bye, bye daddy." Shadow said. Zane was shocked; He jumped quickly out of the guns aim.

"Kyle! I need your help!" He shouted. Shadow was quick to redirect her aim,

"I turned the gun up, so it will kill both humans and bots. You should know by now, I don't like being called a bad girl or getting yelled at. Yet alone getting yelled at for killing someone who was trying to kill me." Shadow's voice was malicious. Julien rubbed his eyes,

"Fuck, they forgot about me." Julien ran to catch up with Zane and Kyle.

"Cut the crap Shadow, if you kill any of us, you'll be all alone." Kyle started; she continued "I don't want to have to harm you either. I think you'd better put the gun down before things get dirty."

"So what if I'm alone? I love being alone." Shadow smirked.

Julien ran in, Collins was crawling behind.

"You know, father and Kyle, this is a problem for both of us. Why? Because you both that since we are Cynder's children; we are going to have fits like this." Julien said, jumping onto the table that Shadow was on. Shadow flipped Julien over, he landed on a bunch of knives, which punctured Julien's back and made him scream and cry in pain.

"WHY DOES MOM EVEN HAVE ALL THESE KNIVES?!" Julien shouted.

"Murder and testing." Shadow smirked. Kyle growled, taking out both her light sabers, she charged at Shadow cutting her left hand off. The gun dropped to the ground, along with Shadow's hand.

"Enough is enough!" Kyle said the picked up the gun with the force. Kyle aimed the gun to Shadow. "Should I Collins? Julien?"

"Shadow turned it up to full blast, shoot her and you kill her." Julien said, getting up.

"YES! YES SHOOT HER AND THEN ZANE!" Collins shouted. Shadow looked at her hand,

"It's a small loss, besides anything in mommy's lab is DNA coded, that gun only knows mommy's and my DNA, it won't work for anyone else." Shadow said, she wasn't lying.

Kyle looked at Shadow funny. "So I see. Let's try a different approach, shall we?" Kyle said and she used the force to choke Shadow, lifting her from the ground. Shadow teleported, using a microphone so they could hear her,

"You think you are so smart Mrs. Kyle, why don't I tell your dimension of Cals and you being secretly married? Hu? How would you like that bitch." Shadow spat.

Kyle didn't seem to be bothered. "Go ahead, see where it gets you. That won't help you with nothing." Kyle laughed.

"I'm just gonna go shoot Cynder and Cals." Shadow said, the microphone made that annoying squeak.

"Unrecognized characters in lab area, prepared to be destroyed." Cynder's computer system, Sheila said.

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Kyle said looking around for a way out.

"Collins, how do we get out of here?! Quick!" Zane demanded.

"The exits are sealed, but there is...SYSTEM FAILURE SHUTTING DOWN!" Collins shut off.

"And ignore me..." Julien mumbled walking around. Zane looked to Julien for an answer.

"Do you know how to get out of here despite what Collins said about the exits being blocked?" Zane asked Julien.

"By the way this place is mapped out, mother should have an escape hatch somewhere and we should probably bring Collins too." Julien said.

"Working on it..." Kyle said putting Collins on her back. "Dang it, he's heavier than Cals." Kyle laughed, trying to walk.

"I assume you know this place better than we do Julien. Mind leading?" Zane asked.

"Well Mrs. Kyle, he is metal. And yes father I do, because when I landed on the knives I saw the map that is up on the wall." Julien said, pointing.

Zane looked to where he was pointing. "Ah, okay. By the Way, How are your wounds?"

"I'll be fine for now." Julien said, the back of his shirt covered in blood.

Zane shook his head. "When we get home we're taking care of that right away got it?"

"Understood." Julien said.

"Destroying in five minutes." Sheila said.

"Hurry up with it please." Kyle said, still carrying Collins.

"FOLLOW ME!" Julien shouted.

"Characters recognized, destruction shutting down." Sheila said.

"Mother and Cals are death." Shadow laughed.

"Just ignore her." Kyle said and kept lugging Collins. Cynder ghost appeared,

"She's not fucking lying. The little bitch." Cynder hissed. Kyle still ignored her. Zane however was a little nervous.

"This is probably some of her magic Zane. Don't follow her. She's just being a brat." Kyle said. Cynder glared at Kyle, she healed Collins,

"Shadow isn't that strong." Cynder hissed.

"Still, I ain't falling for it." Kyle said crossing her arms.

"Cynder!" Zane said.

"Shadow isn't strong enough to heal me." Collins said.

"Spirit Cynder detected." Sheila said.

"See?" Cynder snapped.

"It's gonna take a lot more to convince me Girl." Kyle said still standing there.

Zane was kinda confused. Cynder walked over to Zane and kisses him with all the passion she could muster.

"I can't copy voices." Shadow's normal voice said.

"So...what's going on here..?" Zane asked.

"Shadow has multi-personality disorder...she killed me, switched back to herself, freaked out, and teleported back here. So for now I am stuck in ghost, fucking, form." Cynder shouted.

"So…Is there a way for you to return to normal?" Zane asked with a worried look in his eyes.

"In a while." Cynder mumbled.

Zane looked a bit relieved. "Thank goodness." Cynder's ghost disappeared.

"...Cynder?" Zane thought aloud.

"Okay, so are we like…gonna get outta here anytime soon? This guy isn't the easiest to carry." Kyle said, struggling to keep Collins from falling. Collins looked as if he had just been raped,

"Can I be put down now? My mother used her magic to fix me." Collins mumbled.

"Sheila said she recognized us, stupid." Julien said.

"Oh, my bad. Heh." Kyle laughed and let him go. Collins stood there.

Kyle stood there with a confused look. "What?" She asked. Collins stood there, staring.

"Okay, what is your problem bro? You're creepin' me out." Kyle said raising an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna go fuck your best friend." Collins said to Kyle. He teleported out.

Kyle stood there. "..That's real nice to know..." Kyle said disturbed.

"Oh good god." Julien said, he found a Sonic Screw Driver on the floor.

Kyle chuckled. "Well then! What you looking at Julien?" She asked him. Zane kinda just stood there still thinking about Cynder.

"I HAVE A SONIC SCREW DRIVER!" Julien shouted, he then shouted "I AM A TIMELORD!"

"SOME ONE SHOULD PUT YOU IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL!" Shadow shouted at Julien, she walked out, her eyes their normal color of ice blue.

"AS WELL AS YOU!" Julien shouted.

"WHY ARE WE SHOUTING?!" Collins shouted. Shadow and Julien fell over laughing.

"BECAUSE YELLING IS SUPER FUN!" Kyle yelled.

"Julien, could you explain to me what this Sonic Screwdriver does?" Zane asked.

"You can't really...Go watch Dr. Who." Julien said, narrowing his eyes.

"DR. WHOOO!" Shadow shouted, she ran to her room and turned on the TV turning it to BBC America.

"Okay." Zane chuckled. Shadow hopped onto her bed. Julien walked in, staggering from blood loss.

Zane looked at Julien. "While you're watching this, I'm going to tend to your wounds." He told him. Julien flopped onto his stomach,

"Be my guest." Julien said.

Zane started to look them over. "Hey, Shadow? Where can I get some water to clean these wounds?"

"Though there." Shadow said. Zane nodded and went to go find some.

"Why is daddy so stupid?" Asked Shadow.

"Because he's your father." Kyle joked.

"But aren't fathers supposed to be smart?" Shadow asked innocently.

"Zane's smart, I just don't think he's got the hang of you two yet. Heh heh." Kyle chuckled at herself.

"Aunty Kyle, what does horny mean? I heard Uncle Cals say it." Shadow said. Julien looked at his sister,

"I'm younger than you and I know what that means." Julien laughed.

Kyle stood there for a moment. '_Darn it Cals!_' She thought then spoke. "Um...Ask your mother that, I'm sure she'd enjoy explaining it." Kyle told them with a smile.

"Horny, when it is an adjective, means having horns or hornlike projections, feeling great sexual desire and it also means made of horn (or of a substance resembling horn) that answer your question sister?" Julien said. Shadow glitched and sat down.

Kyle burst out laughing. "Pfft, that went well!"

"It went better than I expected!" Laughed Julien.

Zane walked back into the room with some water and supplies to clean Julien's wounds. He stood in the doorway. "What's so funny?"

Kyle just kept laughing. Shadow was still glitching. Julien continued laughing.

"I don't get it..." Zane said then walked over to Julien.

"You wouldn't." Julien said. Zane looked oddly confused.

"Zane, Shadow was curious about what Horny meant." Kyle smirked.

"What!?" He yelled out. Kyle laughed again. Julien laughed even harder. Shadow glitched,

"I'm never asking anything well Julien's in the room." Shadow mumbled, shaking.

"I read a dictionary." Julien said, laughing, he continued "I could even tell Shadow what sex is."

"NO!" Zane shouted.

"Yeah, please don't..." Kyle said.

"You're no fun." Julien said. Shadow hid under her blanket.

"I mean the way she reacts to what horny means is comedy gold so what's so wrong with telling her what sex is? I mean it should be in her data base. Or she needs to read a dictionary, I'm gonna go get one." Julien got up, he walked away.

"H-Hey! I'm not done cleaning you up yet!" Zane shouted.

"I think you'll need to clean more than his wounds after this." Kyle chuckled.

"My humor isn't on Kyle; I'm not in the mood." Zane muttered.

"Oh, Well, I was referring to cleaning out his mouth if you didn't get tha-"

"No I get that."

Julien walked back in, he threw a dictionary at Shadow, it landed on the page with sex on it. Shadow looked over it just wanting to know what page it landed on, then she screamed, hid under her pillow and blanket. Shadow's face was bright red.

"Comical." Julien said.

"Punishment." Sheila said, and suddenly some sort of potion dropped on Julien's head. Two creamy colored cat ears appeared on his head, and a ginger cat tail grew from his tail bone.

"What happened to him!? He looks great!" Kyle laughed. Zane looked at her, then Kyle laughed nervously.

"Shut up before I claw your eyes out." Julien said, hissing.

"Scarred...for life..." Shadow shivered.

Kyle went over to Shadow and patted her on the back. "There, There Shadow, See where curiosity can get ya?" Kyle smirked. Shadow undid her cocoon and clawed Kyle's wrist,

"You are an ass hole. It's not really my fault for hearing Uncle Cals say that he was horny to Alex!" Hissed Shadow.

"Alex takes these things rather well actually; she's used to it and doesn't give a crap." Kyle chuckled while rubbing her wrist. Shadow rolled her eyes and teleported, Julien glared at Kyle,

"Goodbye, Kyle." Julien teleported.

"Unidentified entity in Shadow's room." Sheila said. A large metallic hand came out of the wall and grabbed Kyle's shirt. The hand pulled Kyle into Cynder's testing room,

"You will be put through some tests with nothing else but a jumpsuit. Please change into the jumpsuit or I will take your clothes off you and put the jump suit on you." Sheila threatened.

"You will be put through a number of tests and if you survive, you will be killed at the end, please empty your pockets of anything. If you do not do so I will call my supervisor." Said a holograph of Cynder with a robotic voice.

"Get your hands off me woman...Thing...Whatever you are!" Kyle yelled.

"Defiance detected." The holograph said. Another hand came out of the wall and grabbed Kyle's shirt,

"Please behave, do not make me get Hatred." The holograph said.

Kyle narrowed her eyes, "Make me." Kyle grabbed her light saber and started randomly slicing and dicing things. Kyle didn't do any damage,

"A light saber will not do damage nor the force. We have dealt with your kind." The holograph said. The hand force fully took Kyle's clothes and took away any other weapon she had.

"Get a jump suit for her, please." The holograph said, it leveled with Kyle.

"Okay, might I ask why you're testing on 'me' eh?" Kyle asked obviously confused why.

"Julien and Shadow's request for you being rude." The holograph said.

"Rude? When was I rude?" Kyle asked.

"Data unknown." The holograph said.

"So, technically you can't do this since it's not entirely true, am I right?" Kyle said.

"Incorrect, I do as I am programmed." The holograph replied.

"You suck." Kyle laughed. "HEY LITTLE HELP HERE ANYONE!"

"No one can hear you other than the system board. Well yes I suck in air, doesn't everyone?" Asked the holograph.

"Pfft Haha! That was good!" Kyle laughed.

"Don't they? I do not understand what is so funny." The holograph said.

"You of course, you're very amusing." Kyle said.

"Where is that jump suit? It is weird to see you naked." The holograph said.

"RAPE!" Kyle yelled.

"You know I actually can rape you, right?" The holograph blankly said.

"RAPE!" Kyle yelled again.

"Programming redone. Rapping about to start." The holograph said. Some robotic arms came out and grabbed Kyle.

"Why would you wanna rape me? There's nothing to rape." Kyle laughed.

"Gender change I assume is preferred." The holograph changed into a holograph of Frozen.

"Uh...this is awkward...Can I help you?" Kyle asked.

"I am still the holograph; I simply changed my gender, now I am going to rape you." The holograph said.

"Nah, I'm good, also, how would one rape another if he's a holograph?" Kyle asked.

"It's possible by how good Cynder is, I mean her holograph feels like the real thing when it is not." The holograph smirked.

"Interestin', well, perhaps I'll use it for a new idea in the future!" Kyle said.

"Rape time." The holograph said, it walked over to Kyle.

"Oh Joy..." Kyle mumbled.

~Time Skip~

About two hours later,

"Heh, I'm not actually the holograph, she's figuring out where your jumpsuit is. I just used magic to control the system and look like her for a minute. My name is Frozen, I'm half werewolf half necromancer, and I say...Have fun being pregnant!" Frozen teleported out as the real holograph walked back up.

Kyle sighed. "I hate men.."

"Why?" The holograph asked, she got Kyle down.

Kyle laughed. "Because they're a pain in the buns!"

"I do not understand." The holograph mumbled.

"You probably wouldn't." Kyle said.

"Why?" Asked the holograph, she handed Kyle the jumpsuit.

Kyle put on the jump suit. "Cause you're just a holograph, you're probably not programed to know that stuff." Kyle told it.

"Alright. Programming changed by master controller." The holograph said, she continued "You are free to go." Kyle reappeared in the normal lab area, her stuff on a table.

"Sorry about that...Julien and Shadow were misbehaving, I straightened them out." Cynder said.

Kyle was confused. "That was the weirdest thing that's ever happened to me...besides meeting Cals that is."

"Are you okay? Anything happen?" Asked Cynder.

"I was raped by a stinking holograph...that's not right! It's so creepy!" Kyle said.

"That wasn't a holograph...that was Frozen...but it is creepy..." Cynder mumbled.

"Yeah, I agree with ya...So! What do we do now?" Kyle asked her.

"Go find Zane, then we go tell Cals that you're pregnant." Cynder said.

"Cals is gonna flip, prepare yourself." Kyle chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of her neck.

"Zane!" Kyle called.

Zane then walked in. "There you guys are, where have you been?

"I was just about to ask you the same thing, Zane." Kyle said.

"It wasn't your fault you got raped." Cynder said to Kyle.

"Zane, where have you actually been?" Cynder asked.

"Cals will still flip, not in anger, in worry. He freaks out over everything..." Kyle rolled her eyes.

"Walking around, I was looking for the kids, I wasn't sure if they teleported to a different dimension or to another room." Zane chuckled.

"Calls! KILL THE KIDS, I KILL YOU. YOU WATCH THEM TILL WE GET BACK!" Cynder shouted.

"I GOT IT! I'LL WATCH THEM." Collins shouted.

"Okay let's go." Cynder said.

"Wait where we goin'? I must have missed something..." Kyle said.

"To tell Cals." Cynder said.

"Ahh, okay!" Kyle said and followed Cynder. Cynder walked away, ignoring Kyle and Zane. She no longer wanted to help.

"Uh Cynder?" Zane asked following her.

"Go fuck yourself." Cynder hissed, she raised her hand and showed the middle finger. Cynder continued walking.

"Sorry, but I don't think that's physically possible." Kyle said. Zane shot a glare at Kyle,

"What? It's true." Kyle said.

"Fine then, go to Hell bitch." Cynder hissed.

Kyle laughed. "I went there once, not a nice place." Cynder walked away,

"I fucking hate you." Cynder hissed.

"Don't know why, never did anything to you." Kyle said simply back. Cynder didn't reply, she kept walking away.

"Well, we should at least try to find our way back, better than sitting around." Kyle said and walked. Zane frowned and followed. Cynder walked into her room, slamming the door. Kyle just kept walking, Zane followed.

"Should I go back..?" Zane asked.

"Nah, Give her space, Zane, She just needs to calm down I suppose." Kyle said and Zane nodded. Shadow ran up,

"Not the actual issue!" Shadow shouted.

Kyle turned to Shadow, "What's the problem?"

"I can't tell you! But you can read this." Shadow shoved something into Kyle's mouth, trying to shove it in her face. Shadow ran off before saying anything else. Kyle spit out whatever Shadow put in her mouth.

"What does it say?" Zane asked.

"I'm lookin' hang on a sec…" Kyle said looking at it. It was a letter,

"Dear Ms. Shade,

We have called upon you in our time of need, we need you here helping us. We need you to use your magic and get rid of the humans that invaded our home world, they have been testing on us. Please Cynder I beg you as your BSF (best serpent friend) to save us! They want to kill us! Please Cynder come help!

From,

Sepi.

P.S. I'm gonna die soon, they're going to kill me..."

Kyle looked to Zane.

"I think we should maybe return to help Cynder. I might be able to use my Transmitter to contact Cals, if so, we can get him to help. Go find Cynder, I'll meet you there!" Kyle said then she started to mess with her transmitter trying to get out some signals.

Zane ran back to find Cynder.

Cynder had chased the others away so they wouldn't get hurt. Cynder was fastening on her gear; the armor was to protect her from the bullets they use and to make sure they believed she was one of them. Slipping on her helmet she opened the gate to the magical world, she stepped through and the gate shut behind her.

"Cynder!" Zane called. There was a note on the table,

"Dear Zane and others,

I have gone to go help my friends, please do not worry. If I am not to come back, Collins has rain over my lab, Kyle will be his knew owner, he will listen to her. Shadow and Julien will be in Zane's custody. Zane, I am so very sorry for if I don't come back, and I am sorry that we couldn't marry. But I am forever yours.

Love,

Cynder

P.S. I don't plan on living."

Zane felt a tear go down his cheek, he tucked the note away in his pocket, and walked out of Cynder's room to find Kyle and the Others.

Cynder had a large sword in hand, she was fighting with her friends, for their life and her own. The thought of Zane...made her want to cry. She was weakening from a wound, she couldn't lift her sword,

"I WILL NOT DIE! I HAVE TO STAY ALIVE FOR ZANE!" Cynder slammed the blade down, cutting through the person as if they were Jello.

Collins was at the Bounty, he had received his own letter, he was sitting near Kyle.

"Well this is fun eh?" Kyle smirked and continued "I mean all this confusion and craziness, it's awesome, am I right?"

"Not really." Collins said.

"Aw, you're no fun." Kyle pouted.

"I was not built to be fun." Collins said. A letter appeared on the floor,

"Dear Madame Shade's family,

Cynder's strength was useful, she got the humans from our home. But in the end her life was taken. The last thing we heard her say was,

"I'm sorry that I won't be home today, or ever...Zane..." She had whimpered before her magic exploded...and got rid of the humans at our home world. I sincerely apologize for the loss of Madame Shade. She was a good friend.

From,

Phoebe

P.S. I was one of Cynder's best friends."

Kyle looked down, feeling some shame for not being able to help Cynder. "She died a warriors Death. She won't be forgotten."

"Cynder...How do we tell Julien and Shadow?" Asked Collins.

"I-...Perhaps Zane should." Kyle said looking towards Zane who was weeping over this whole problem.

"But give him a minute." Kyle continued. Collins nodded, a letter appeared on his head,

"Dear Collins Shade and anyone else is Madame Shade's family,

I apologize that I forgot to say in the last letter that Ms. Shade's funeral is today, please Collins open the gate and join us in morning of your beloved creator.

For Cynder's lover,

Please join us for her funeral. I was told if this ever happened, please bring the children, and whoever were friends with Ms. Shade. Lord Garmadon has already been informed and sent me a letter back saying he'd be there. I hope you can come and I am sincerely sorry for your loss of Madame Shade.

From the sorrow filled witch,

Phoebe

P.S. Be careful when telling magical children their mother is dead."

Kyle looked at the note on Collins's head. "Hey Zane, You might wanna read this." She said making Zane come over to see what it was. He finished reading the letter and said;

"So, I guess we're going to her funeral...where is this 'gate'?"

Collins closed his eyes and a small gate appeared,

"A witch or necromancer makes them up. We better go get Julien and Shadow." Collins said. Shadow and Julien walked onto the deck,

"Daddy...where's mommy? The nurse just called and said she went missing." Shadow innocently said. Julien sighed; he had a fedora on his head, covering his eyes.

Zane hesitated on what to say to Shadow and Julien. "Shadow. Julien...Mommy isn't with us anymore. Nor will she be again..." He explained. Shadow started crying, Julien said nothing,

"We do have a funeral to get to." Collins interrupted. Collins motioned at the gate; a serpentine popped its head through the gate,

"You are misssssing Madame Shade'ssss funeral." The serpent said.

"We'll be right there Sepi." Collins said. Sepi nodded and walked off. Zane picked up Shadow,

"Promise me you'll be strong Shadow, for Mom?" He also looked to Julien. "You too Julien." Zane tried to smile.

"Should I come, or stay here?" Kyle asked.

"Yes. Now come on, I can't hold the gate open for much longer." Collins said. Shadow continued crying.

"Of course...I'm...just a little shocked." Julien mumbled.

"As am I Julien…As am I..." Zane said and started walking towards the gate. Kyle nodded and followed. Julien ran into the gate and was immediately picked up by Phoebe. Shadow walked behind Zane, Collins walked behind Kyle.

"This is interesting." Kyle commented looking around.

"Very." Collins replied, closing the gate once everyone was through. The casket was closed, Frozen stood next to it, speaking another langue.

"Welcome, we are sorry for your loss. I am Birdy, I am an elder of the Song-Bird clan, I am also the leader. I greet you hello." Birdy bowed in respect.

"I am Sepi, second in command for the Rikens, we are a breed of half-serpentine, half-human people." Sepi greeted.

"I am Cyra, first in command for the Rikens." Cyra smiled.

"I am Star; I am the elder for the Steam-Punk clan, or otherwise known as a bot clan." Star bowed.

"I am Kita, I am the leader of the Steam-Punk clan." Kita waved from her chair.

"Now that you have met almost every one, I ask of you to sit." Frozen spoke clearly over all the chatter. Zane nodded and sat down, as did Kyle.

"Glad to meet you all." Zane said. Collins sat down, pulling Shadow into his lap. Julien sat in Phoebe's lap,

"Oh by the way I'm Phoebe." Phoebe nodded her head. Star walked over to the podium,

"I welcome the angel, Skyra, to the podium." Star stepped down as Skyra stepped up.

"I am Skyra, leader of the Purity-Angle clan. We are gathered here today to say our last goodbyes to-" Skyra began. The casket flew open,

"I PASS OUT BECAUSE OF FUCKING WHEATLEY AND GLADOS SHUT OFF AND YOU ASSUME I'M DEAD?! FUCK YOU!" Cynder hissed, getting up. Skyra fell off the podium, terrified.

Zane stood up right away. "C-Cynder! You're A-alive?" He stuttered.

Kyle was sitting there with her arms crossed, obviously confused. "And I thought my friends were weird."

"I AM ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS!" Cynder hissed, throwing something at Kyle before she continued "OF COURSE I AM ALIVE! I WASN'T DEAD! ONLY SHUT THE FUCK OFF!" Cynder hissed, getting out of the casket.

"Jeez woman, Chill. I know you're my friend, but I was referring to the people back home…Like Cals and Kolft...Especially Kolft..." Kyle chuckled, she continued "Sorry about that. But I'm glad you're alive!"

Zane walked over to Cynder, going in for a hug. Cynder hugged Zane and gave him a kiss,

"I'm glad I'm not-" Cynder began.

"Actually you were dead...you all heard the langue I was speaking, correct? Well it was a spell. I brought Cynder back." Frozen said.

"I am so confused!" Kyle said with an odd look.

"I don't care about it all, I'm just glad she's alive." Zane said.

"Cynder was dead, Wheatley and GLaDOS where shot. I may specialize in ice magic, that's why her body might feel cold, but I managed to fix Wheatley, GLaDOS and any of Cynder's wounds to the best of my abilities. They can fix themselves the rest of the way." Frozen said.

"Zane..." Cynder mumbled, placing her head against his chest.

Zane looked down at her and hugged her. "Yes?"

"I'm cold." Cynder said. Zane hugged her closer.

Cynder shivered, the funny thing was it had started raining, which wasn't helping.

"Hey, buddy boy." Frozen hissed, he continued "You have two children with little Ms. Shade, yet you aren't married, that's illegal here. I could lock you away, by the way the penalty for children in wedlock is death." Frozen said "little Ms. Shade" strangely.

Zane glared at Frozen, but then it hit Kyle. "Wait a minute, you did it with me, well...raped me is more like. And we're not married, so technically you should have the same charges."

"You were in Cynder's test chamber, someone called me and told me to test something, don't ask me who...but when it comes to science, there is no charge." Frozen lied, his tail twitched.

"Who told you eh?" Kyle smirked knowing he didn't want her to ask that particular question.

"Shelia, she's pretty evil, I mean Hatey did program her." Frozen smirked.

"Ah, she sounds interesting." Kyle replied.

"Shelia is." Frozen frowned.

"C...cold..." Cynder mumbled.

"You should probably bring her home or at least get her out of the rain, Zane. Ha, that rhymes, Zane, rain." Kyle chuckled but then cleared her throat. "Sorry, having a moment."

"Where can I bring Cynder to warm up?" Zane asked.

"That is hard to say in this weather." Sepi said, shivering.

"Well, at least tell me if there's anywhere fairly close." Zane said holding Cynder closer to warm her.

"There isn't much close because this is where Cynder's from. In this place that is...it is deserted without their leader they fled the land." Sepi said.

"Is there a way to get back to our place? Like go back threw the gate?" Zane asked.

"Not unless you are in a clan's camp. I think the Kinseri camp is close by." Sepi said.

"Kinseri are a type of serpentine, they are different then Sepi though." Phoebe said.

"They wouldn't mind though, right? I don't want to be a burden..." Said Zane.

"Kinseri are friendly, since Cynder is a leader, they would of course respect her. Darav, the leader of the Kinseri is very kind. She wasn't here for she was too sad." Sepi said.

"Alright, so we should probably head there ASAP before Cynder gets sick or something. Which way is it?" Zane asked.

"Just follow me." Sepi said, she began to walk away. Zane Nodded then picked Cynder up, Bridal Style and carried her. Cynder yelped, shivering. Sepi sighed, she knew some things the others didn't but Cynder knew as well.

"I do not agree with you carrying Cynder. Nor do I agree with her marrying a non-leader of a clan. Or someone from another dimension who isn't in a clan. It brings her status down." Sepi said bitterly.

"Why? Because it makes her different?" Zane questioned, refusing to let her down.

"No it is because you are not from this dimension, and were built by humans. Most humans try to kill or test on us. So I do not agree with you two being together." Sepi said. Cynder would have normally rejected, if she hadn't had fallen asleep.

"I'm not human, and just because I was built by one, doesn't mean I'm like them." Zane said.

"Once we get to the Kinseri clan I demand you put Cynder down." Sepi said.

Zane nodded, "Fine." Was all he said and continued walking.

"Good!" Sepi hissed. Once they were at the Kinseri clan's entrance Sepi went to walk into the clan.

"None of your kind is welcome here!" Hissed Darav.

Zane looked at Darav and said, "Look, I'm only here to bring Cynder and keep her well. As of right now, she doesn't look in the best condition, so if you don't mind, I'd like to help her out."

"I don't care what you are trying to do! I CARE FOR MY KIND AND MY KIND ONLY!" Shouted Darav.

"The Nera...are close by..." Coughed Cynder. Skyra's wings opened to their full capacity, she took off, leveling with the clan's clouds. A darkness surrounded the area, Skyra landed,

"The humans were here...they are trying to harm us again. We need to check on other things, and fix this mess as soon as Cynder's better. My clan isn't as far as the Nera, you are each welcome there, now let's go!" Skyra began to walk.

Zane started to follow her. "You are most sure of this correct?"

"Zane, is it? It is my clan, I am the ruler, it is my decision to bring in outsiders or not." Skyra said.

"Well, I won't leave Cynder's side till she's well again." Zane said.

"I would not dare ask you to move from Cynder's side. In fact, I welcome it." Skyra smiled. Cynder coughed weakly.

"I think we need to hurry. And Zane, I'm the one objecting." Sepi hissed.

Zane nodded, "Where can I lie her down?"

"We need to get there first." Skyra said.

"Well I know that, but you know, is there a good safe place?" Zane asked.

"Yes. We can give her to Niena." Skyra said.

"Thank you." Zane said.

"I still don't think they should be together." Sepi said, crossing her arms.

"Why is that?" Skyra asked. Sepi whispered something to Skyra, she froze.

"Sepi! I doubt he would ever do-" Skyra began.

"IT'S ALREADY WRITTEN!" Hissed Sepi. Skyra sighed,

"Sepi..." Skyra sighed.

"He'll do it, humans are untrustworthy and he was built by one! It doesn't matter that they have kids, what's written in the time line...stays what happens." Sepi hissed.

"Frozen...please take Cynder from Zane, maybe that will shut Sepi up." Skyra said. Cynder coughed,

"NO! NO! KEEP ME AWAY FROM THAT PERVERT!" Cynder shouted.

"Fine then...Davin will you take her?" Skyra asked.

"Sure. By the way, I'm Davin. I'm half-Steam Punk bot and half-Futuristic bot." Davin had one ice blue eye and one dark green one. He took Cynder from Zane, by force.

"I'm would be fine with Cynder and Davin being together." Sepi said.

"H-Hey! That's not fair! You don't even know me fully and you're assuming I'm just like any other human! All I want to do is keep Cynder safe! She's the most important thing in my life!" Zane cried.

"I know I'm not part of your tribe, but Cynder...she just means so much to me..." Zane continued, he looked down at his feet.

Sepi grabbed Zane's throat,

"I'm not assuming, I know what I saw! You are just like any other human! I know you; your name is Zane Julien, creator Dr. Julien. You reacted your full potential after finding out you were a robot, after you found out who you were. I know who you are, you fool! You can say she's the most important thing in your life, but that'll change what you see _her_, your fake tears can't fool me!" Sepi hissed.

"SEPI! ENOUGH!" Davin shouted.

"I barely know him, yes but I trust him. Sure Zane was made by a human but we are being just as bad as the humans by not giving Zane a chance! For now let's give him the benefit of the doubt." Davin said.

Zane squirmed to get out of Sepi's grip. "Just trust me this one time…Please..." Sepi laughed,

"Davin can talk all he want, it-" Sepi began. Davin had given Cynder to Cyra; Davin stabbed Sepi in the back.

"PUT HIM DOWN! BEFORE I KILL YOU!" Hissed Davin. Sepi dropped Zane. Davin removed his blade, and then he took Cynder back from Cyra.

"I'm sorry about her." Davin apologized.

Zane stood in shock. "I don't know what to say really…"

"Why are you so shocked?" Davin asked.

"Well, you did kind of just stab someone…" Zane said.

"Do you really want to die? Because Sepi will kill you." Davin said.

Zane shook his head. "No! It was just all so sudden, sorry. Can we get Cynder help now?" He asked.

"I cannot see my clan...where did the camp go?" Skyra opened her wings. Cynder began coughing,

"It's okay Cynder, I have an idea. We can go back to where the funeral was held, sure none of the buildings there work but they are protection from the rain. Don't worry Shady-Wady, I'll find a way to save you." Davin smiled softly.

"So, can we go now?" Zane asked, getting a tad bit impatient.

"Which way?" Davin asked.

Zane face palmed. "I don't even know where I am, and you're asking me this?"

"I wanted to know where you wanted to go. But fine, I'll choose. I think we should go back to the ghost town we were in." Davin said.

"As long as it helps Cynder get well, I don't care." Zane said.

"You should care." Davin bitterly said, walking away. Cynder had once more passed out but she was coughing in her sleep.

Zane was kind of frustrated with this whole thing, he felt a little jealous too, but he pushed his thoughts away, and followed Davin.

"Cynder...I promise you'll be okay." Davin whispered.

"He's got more of a clan leader personality don't you think Kita?" Asked Star.

"When I retire, Davin is surely next in line. This will allow Davin to marry Cynder." Kita said.

Zane overheard this and he was sure his face was tinted with red due to anger.

"What's all this about?" Zane asked. "Does Cynder even like Davin?"

"Cynder does love him, but she knows you are better. She loves you more for you don't look as strange and you are smarter. But issue to be told is you and her cannot marry. You aren't from a clan, but I bet you Veo would love to have you in her clan. And if you can get the correct status, you could marry Cynder before Davin since Veo is planning to retire as soon as she finds the next leader of her clan." Kita said.

"But being a clan leader is a lot of work, no matter what clan, you have to know what is best for your clan." Skyra said.

"But since you weren't born here you might not learn what you need to know to be a clan leader before I become one." Davin said.

"I would do it for Cynder." Zane said.

"Then you might want to start learning. Davin is way ahead in his studies. You'll need to get started once we are there." Skyra softly said.

"HEY! KITA! HELP!" Shouted someone running up.

"Veo?! What happened?!" Kita cried.

"The humans...are back, we need to get Cynder to our medical unit and then when she is better she can help us!" Veo cried, running the other way.

"FOLLOW ME!" Kita shouted, following Veo. Kita whispered something to Veo that made her stop.

"Kita tell me you want to join my clan. And become a clan leader just to be with Cynder. That is a foolish reason. But I suppose if you learn quick enough and prove to me that you are worth choosing you as the next clan leader, then I will a point you after I deem you ready." Veo said to Zane.

"Which won't be soon enough." Laughed Davin.

"Ya! Davin will marry Cynder first!" Sepi said.


End file.
